


Brandy

by sunwing



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwing/pseuds/sunwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It also matters what you drink it out of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brandy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/gifts).



"Of course, it also matters what you drink it out of," Artie said. He rolled over on his stomach, reaching for the bottle on the bedside table, picking up one of the two crystal snifters he'd bought that day. Moonlight sizzled through the liquor as he poured. He held it up to the window. The glass filled with stars. He waited to taste them until James had finished kissing the side of his throat.

Then, "Good brandy should be drunk from something beautiful. Don't you agree?"

"Absolutely," James growled softly, and poured his own into the small of Artie's back.


End file.
